Ceux qui voulaient devenir une divinité
by matsuo-san
Summary: On a peur de mourir, de ne plus savoir qui on est mais lorsque l’envie de devenir un dieu nous dévore plus rien ne peut nous arrête. Cependant, qu’est qu’une divinité ? Et qu’est-ce que l’amour peut la toucher ? Fic Grimm/Ichi donc yaoi, Prologue en ligne


**_Présentation:_**

Je suis une p'tite fan de Bleach et dès que Grimm chéri à fait son apparition ( je sais, il est à tout le monde...snif...), je suis tombé en amour ( d'une certaine manière). Alors je me suis dit, fan de yaoi, de bleach, de grimm et trouvant le couple grimm et ichi le plus approprié ( je les aime tous tout de même), je me suis dis écrivons. Bon maintenant je me tais un peu et vous donnes la suite.

**_Disclamer:_** Les persos sont tous à l'auteur de Bleach et je ne lui volerai pas il c'est y faire avec donc... Merci à lui!

**_Raiting:_** M, mais bon pas sur que le lemon pointe son petit nez. ( hum... Pourtant j'y pense déja... Bave...Bave...)

**_Sinon:_** ATTENTION c'est du yaoi donc ceux qui n'aime pas, pas besoin de lire et sortez s'il vous plait! MERCI

**_Petit résumé:_**

On a peur de mourir, de ne plus savoir qui on est mais lorsque l'envie de devenir un dieu nous dévore plus rien ne peut nous arrête. Cependant, qu'est qu'une divinité ? Et qu'est-ce que l'amour peut la toucher ?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue : Si la mort nous emporte_**

Un grain de sable après l'autre, dans une continuité impensable, c'est le résumé de la vie. Le temps est l'ennemi primitif de l'homme. On croit le tenir entre ses mains, le manipuler à son image, cependant, il a sa volonté propre. Lorsque le sablier c'est totalement déversé, la mort s'immisce. Ça fait mal, ça fait souffrir. On tente de revenir en arrière, ralentir le processus, c'est impossible.

Le monde ne s'arrête jamais de tourner et la nuit reviendra toujours prendre la place du soleil, il en va ainsi. La mort, la vie, elles sont antithétique et pourtant, si proche qu'on ne les distingue pas.

Regardez-moi ! Fière, sauvage, je meurs. J'ai voulu être le meilleur, flamber l'étincelle de ma flamme et j'ai perdu. On joue le jeu, on confronte les lames sans penser à leurs tranchants. Elles m'ont atteint, transpercé et même vidé.

Tu aurais voulu me sauver, toi qui te crois indispensable. Pourtant, crois-moi, je le sais mieux que toi, personne n'est infaillible.

Tu te penches au dessus de moi, le regard grave, la vue troublée par un liquide que je ne connais pas. Vous les humains vous puez l'émotion. Elle vous ronge. Ça me fait rire, oui, je ris. Je meurs et je ris quel bête pitoyable fais-je.

Détruis-moi ! Fais de ce corps mourant un tas de sable. J'ai failli ! Je suis même risible ! L'humanité m'a touché et sa me dégoûte plus que tout.

Je me relève sous ton regard apeuré. Non, je n'ai pas l'attention de reprendre notre combat, j'ai tiré un trait sur la victoire. Je veux en finir et la voix de la délivrance se trouve sur ton flanc. Il brille à mes yeux, il m'attire, il hurle pour que je m'empare de lui.

Donne-moi ton Zanpakuto ! Amène-le à moi ! J'ai eu le contrôle de ma vie, laisse-moi celui de ma mort.

- Grimmjow arrête ! Soupires-tu las.

Je ris plus que jamais je ne l'ai fait. Tu me fais pitié petit mortel. Je penche ma tête en arrière, le corps soulevé par mes éclats de rire. Elle n'arrivera pas à temps, elle est bien trop loin de nous et tu le sais déjà. Mon corps se vide de son sang. Il m'entoure et devient froid. L'espoir que je lis chez toi est bien futile dans cette circonstance. Je suis le maillon de la chaîne qui devait se briser.

- Elle va venir ! Maintenant, ne bouge plus ! Tu t'emportes comme un enfant. Elle va venir. Ta voix devient un murmure.

- Créature stupide ! Je ricane et crache quelques gouttes de sang.

Tu plaques tes deux mains violement sur ma blessure et tu les utilises telle une compresse. Je grogne de douleur mais je n'ai pas la force de te repousser.

- Arrête crétin ! Tu ne fais que repousser l'inéluctable ! Je soupire en te regardant baisser les yeux.

- Peut-être… Enchaînes-tu.

Au loin, dans ce désert de sable, une silhouette s'approche. Elle court, je peux la distinguer, le visage crispé, les jambes tendues dans les airs. Quel hasard, la p'tite gamine aux gros seins arrive. Tu souris et sa me rend fou cette fois encore, tu sembles m'avoir vaincu.

Le dicton était peut-être fondé qui sait, les félins ont sûrement neuf vies.

* * *

Voilà voilà soyez indulgent mais je prend toute les critiques quelles soient bonnes ou bien mauvaise!!! MERCI pour la lecture


End file.
